What you can't replace
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: That day at Casa Cristo, Rex Racer lost more than his family. He lost his unknowingly pregnant wife, Leah. When Razor X meets her, will he let her and the two twins walk out of his life or will he tell her the truth? My version is slightly different, alittle like the movie but different too. Come find out just how much.EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So my little sister had me watch Speed Racer with her tonight as her pick for movie night and I decided to do a fanfic about it. **

**My idea : That day at ****Casa Cristo, Rex Racer lost more than his family. He lost his unknowingly pregnant wife, Leah. When Razor X meets her, will he let her and the two twins walk out of his life or will he tell her the truth?**

**T**

**Family/ Romance**

**Ladies and Gentleman I present to you : What You Can't Replace.**

**Hope you like it.**

"Ahhhhhh!" I stood up from my seat at the kitchen table and ran into the livingroom to sigh in relief that no body was hurt, "Razor X : The harbinger of doom! Run for your life!" I watched amused as Spritle and Chim Chim ducked and covered as if they were in a ninja movie.

"What are you two doing?" Making Spritle cry out that I shouldn't open the door. With an eye roll and I sigh, I made my way to open in and I could feel John's eyes on me and could feel he was close. Good if they got through me they wouldn't get through him and to the children.

I opened it to see a very familiar man with glasses, a hat on his head and he had a suit on. He hasn't changed, I thought with a smile as I look to the figure next to him. Both feared and revered, Razor X inspires rumors that whenever he competes, crashes are sure to occur. A facemask used to conceal his true identity further shrouds him in mystery, only adding to his reputation as a jinx. He seemed to freeze making me look at him curiously as I see my long curly hair, soft bangs and bright electrifying blue eyes stand out in my reflection on his glasses. Something about him seemed familiar and it was suspicious how his muscles under his racing suit tightened up at my look. I looked back at the first and had a teasing glint in my eyes that made him smile slightly, "Good Morning .. Inspector Detector. "

"Hello Leah - Mr. Razor. It's good to see you." His smile went off his face, "I know it has been a long time. It's been a whole -"

John Speed and I cut him off at the same time, sorrow in both our voices, " Ten Years."

"Mom!" I heard making me groan, "Rex pulled my hair!"

Inspector gave me a look that asked me if they were Rex's children and I gave him a sarcastic look like 'What do you think?' I looked at Razor X with a look that I was sure made me look as tired as I felt and it was only ten in the morning and lead them inside.

.~.

"We've been after Royalton for years for corporate crimes," Inspector said, "And WUL fixing, but we haven't got the evidence we needed to convict him."

I nodded. I got where we were going with this.

"Whats he doing here?" I rolled my eyes at Spritle's question but listened to the answer anyway.

"Razor X works for our WUL corporates crime division." Inspector Detector's voice said clearly, and I thought that was cool. "Helping us recruit drivers like you Speed, Leah."

Well I was interested.

"Why does he always where that ... mask?" Spritle whispered loudly, almost afraid of the answer.

"If any of you actually knew his identity, you all would be targets for his enemies which include the most victious fixes in the world."

Rex and Bonnie looked at me, and seeing their terrified faces I wiggled my fingers back and forth like I was a witch. Letting them, and everyone - Speed, Razor X, and Inspector Detector - could tell that no harm would come to them as long as I am around. They were all that I had left of Rex, no one is going to change that. Bonnie had brown blue and green hazel eyes, black curly long hair and a tanned skin complexion while Rex Junior looked so like his father when he was younger that sometimes it hurt. He had my nose and ears but had Rex's hair and eyes. He was pouting because I told him as punishment for pulling his sister's hair that not be going anywhere besides school - that means the racing track - he is so much like his father it wasn't even funny.

I spaced out alittle because really did I want to start up racing again. The answer, I could tell before I could even think about it, was yes. I loved it, always have always will. I listened as I played with Bonnie's black curly hair as the inspector went on about helping some guy to give them the file they needed from him but wouldnt give to unless they help him stop the take over of his company.

"So he wants help but is making demands .. that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Little Rex whispered loudly, and I bit my lip to keep the laughter in my throat.

"Your - Rex, right?" Inspector asked and he knew that I was giving him a dry look because he wouldn't look at me. I saw the corner of my eye that little Rex nodded as he went on "Any relation to the late Rex Racer?"

"Maybe.." I gave him a look and he sent an amused one back, as if he something that I didn't. Suddenly there was a BANG in the kitchen, making me roll my eyes and sent the kids to play in their room. They already knew about Rex, my dead husband.. and their father.. but I didn't need them crying again because this family besides Speed didn't really care for them. As soon as I named Rex and Bonnie they wrote it off.. they didnt want them and Speed was too young to understand but he does now. And he gave my clenched fist a squeeze as his father came stalking out of the kitchen.

"His name is RJ!"

I scoffed, making everyone turn to me, "No it's not. _I_ am his mother. _I_ carried them both for nine months and I picked out their names. You all wanted nothing to do with them as soon as I named them. His name is Rex - God forbid we use his name around here! The only reason I stuck around here was because of that boy," I pointed to speed, "Inspector you want a driver? You got one. You are the first one Rex and I signed with and it only seems fair to sign with you again."

"What are you doing?" John's voice bellowed at me, I turned to him. The feeling of eyes staring making my body feel hotter.

"I am doing what Rex would have wanted me to continue doing : driving. Though, " I looked at the inspector, " I will not leave my kids, no matter what."

"I understand," he said to me softly and my heart swelled at the thought. But was he doing it because these were Rex's kids? It didn't matter either way.

"Yes!" We all heard two ten year old children yell, making me laugh a little.

"Though they will not be able to the dangerous stuff -" he was cut off by disappointed sighs.

"Bonnie! Rex!" They scurried out from the corner as I said to them, "That's a given, really what did you expect?" I narrowed my eyes at them, "Better yet : What did you expect me to allow you to do?" They paled and scurried off again, saying they wanted to get some iced tea and I watched their backs with a satisfied look on my face making Inspector Detector laugh.

"They are definitely Rex Racer's kids." I looked down and nodded. They were so much alike that you would have to be an idiot not to see it.

"The next race is Casa Cristo, Leah .."

I put my head now, took a minute to compose myself, trying not to think about that night, before looking up with determined eyes and nodded. I tuned out John Racer's rant about it and stood up when the did, accepted the card and shook hands with Inspector Detector and Razor X. Razor X's touch sent tingles up my arm ... just like -

I followed his retreating form as he and the inspector showed themselves out with a promise that I will call them..

Like Rex..

**I hope you liked it so far. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to like this movie - I really did. But I believe that the animated version is better. There was so many flashbacks and it was like an hour before they got to the actual race. The 'action fighting scene' was not really realistic. I mean - wtf man? Lol. I am making my own version. You dont have to like it but you are welcome to read.**

Black and gray lace-up sneakers that had a hidden wedge were walking through the sliding door wearing black tight jeans, cover-up comes in lightweight woven fabric with a draped shawl collar and open front with long sleeves and a dark gray tank top underneath. Razor X's eyes were glued to the beautiful woman with two kids from underneath his tinted glasses. Her hair was still untamed and curly, no jewelry was on her except a wedding ring which made him shocked still. After all this time she wore the wedding ring that Rex racer gave her..

"Minx will show the children to their rooms." The darker woman smiled at the little boy and girl. Bonnie was wearing white jeans with a long sleeved, white and black striped shirt with a gold painted heart on its front and on her feet were classic gold and glitter flats. Her hair was in pigtails and she was looking around is awe. So was brother who was wearing faded jeans, low top black converse and had something that made his heart ache. A kid sized 'Rex Racer Champion' tee shirt.

After Minx escorted the disappointed children out Leah turned and narrowed her eyes slightly at the inspector, "Your doing this because of their last name being Racer, huh?"

The inspector just simply looked at her plainly, him and the man beside him well aware of her temper and it only heightened when she had kids. He couldn't deny it.

"After all I do believe you put it simply once that this was not a daycare and that this was serious." She kept her eyes sternly on his, "For you are in fact the senior law enforcement officer with the local police."

Silence was permanent before Leah broke it again, "I ask not give them any special treatment because of who their parents are. If they make a mess, they clean it. So on and so forth. I will be on the team, drive for you and will do any and all operations you assign of me."

The inspector nodded firmly, after all who was he to argue with her way of parenting? She was doing a fantastic job being a single mother. He wouldn't be the only one in the room right now to have Leah on the team once again or the only one that missed her. Leah had an incredibly rare ability of not giving a damn what others thought of her. She really didn't bother anyone if she didn't have a motive and from what he could clearly see that that hadn't changed at all. Good, he always admired her spunky, and loyalty towards those who got past her unbreakable shield that kept her heart locked up tightly.

"Also, I wish that you do everything you can to keep one Arnold Royalton away from them." That made their eyes widen or in Razor X's case head snap up sharply to look at her. "He threatened them along with Speed earlier last week and when I come acrossed him he will pay for it."

The look in her eyes of a hungry, vengeful mother bear would have made any weaker man cringe back. But they both nodded calmly, thankful that they weren't on the receiving end of her anger. They watched as she walked toward the door and paused even when it slid open when she stepped on the mat.

"Thank you." Leah said softly as she turned to look at them, "For everything."

The inspector smiled softly, and she walked out of the room to find her kids, a 'Your Welcome.' echoing in her mind and ears.

The Inspector turned to the man that he was the 'handler' of and his soft smile didn't fade as he said amused, "She hasn't changed."

Razor X's lip twitched upwards but went down again when he realized that Leah would figure it out. She deserved to know and he didn't want her to figure it out on her own. She deserved to not have a hard time raising Bonnie and Rex. It's been ten years, ten whole years to be no doubt full of tears.

She deserved to know the truth.

.~.

Its been a few days since Leah has been here and she was afraid of how well she was adjusting to everything around her. It was as it was back in the past when Rex and her were here racing for the inspector and stopping crime like the superheros in Rex's old comic books. It was like for once in their lives they were meant for something and along the way they realized how much they were meant for each other. She couldn't make heads or tails with Razor X. One minute he is giving her advice and getting close with Bonnie and Rex - the next he was distant. Was it something that she did? She couldn't remember offending him in any way..

Bonnie and Rex were having an awesome time when it wasn't complaining about picking up after themselves and she said 'I am not your maid, I am your mother.' Horrified that she sounded like her own mother she said that if they were old enough to make it they were old enough to clean it and if they didn't they would get no snack after dinner. That set their limps in motion alright.

She went to her room that was inbetween theirs and threw herself on the bed, sighing. She then felt his eyes on her and sighed again, "I have turned into my worst nightmare - An overbearing parent."

She threw a pillow at where he was leaning against the doorframe when he laughed at her, her attempt only making him laugh harder.

The next morning Razor X listened as Leah softly patted her feet to the kitchen, trying no to the wake anyone. He watched from the shadows as she made coffee that smelled purely like a glazed donut in short black shorts and a white shirt with a red five on the back for his old car. "Are you going to watch like a creeper or are you going to get a coffee too?"

He frowned at her flat tone in her voice and went to say something but froze as she had fire in her eyes as she looked at him. She picked up her coffee and a dvd in a plastic thin dvd case and slammed it on the kitchen table with alittle more force than it needed to be.

"I thought we agreed along time ago that we would not lie to one another." She walked past him, slightly bumping his arm as she went, leaving him alone in the empty slightly cold kitchen.

.~.

"Rex.." Leah sighed then got an idea, if he was anything like his father.. "Hey Rex? Two race cars are speeding around the racetrack at different speeds. One goes around the track in 2 minutes; the other goes around the track in 11/2 minutes. How many minutes does the faster car have on the slower car?"

He thought for awhile, writing numerous things on a blank sheet of paper, pausing for a minute then keeped scribbling for another nine minutes before circling something and looking at her uneasily, "by six .. minutes?"

He jumped up and did a happy dance when she nodded, making his sister giggle and his mother shaking her head in disbelief and amusement. Funny how he could do that but couldnt focus on something not car related.

She narrowed her eyes at a shadowy figure by the crack of the door, and focused on her kids not too keen on forgiving him unless he somehow earned it.

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Leah sighed as she strutted through the door, glass sliding to the sides as she took in the confused and worried frowns on their faces as she pulling a large piece of glass from her upper arm, cringing a little as she did so but then looked at them with a blank expression, "Mission accomplished : The lead to Royalton you sent me for is in a downstairs holding cell.

She turned and walked out as quietly as she came in, fighting to not turn and answer sarcastically when Inspector Detector asked X seemingly quiet, "She knows now.. Doesn't she?"

She doesn't both to speak after she bandaged the cut up properly and kissed her kids on the head until she sees Nyx and asked the lovely woman if it would be any trouble to watch over them for a half an hour. She walked over to her almost indestructible black and silver T-180 that was capable of going up to 400 mph. Auto jacks for jumping and simply changing tires mid air were child's play for her baby. It was a three seater, two in the front and one in the back. There was also a thin, near invisible shield around the whole car that would have to be run over by a tank to be destroyed but hey, she had kids to think about.. And with cannons and guns that were ready and armed with one click of a button, she knew everyone in the car would be safe.

It was nine at night and she as very thankful that the kids had a set bedtime and were asleep, she didn't know where she was really going until she saw the race track up aheah and slammed on the breaks, stopping the car to punch the steering wheel before putting it in gear and raced around the track as fast as she could. Things hadn't changed. As much as racing calmed her down, so did this place. So many memories in this place, and as much as she was angry at Rex - sorry _Racer X_ - she couldn't help but smile at the memories. The laughter, the times when races were just about being happy and having fun. She saw a familiar yellow and black car with a number nine on the side, pushing the 'D' button and spoke into her black hemelt with matching details that matched her car. The microphone in it forcing her voice to stop any music he had going through the radio, her mocking voice had an underline of anger as it filled his car, "Come on,_Racer X. _Show me what you got."

Her silver lights seemed to light with alittle fire that matched the with the same intensity that was in her eyes as she took off, he looked at her as he caught up frowning as she didn't even spare him a glance. She hit his car making it spin abruptly ouy of control, and made hers turn to face his. She slowly got out and sat on her car's hood, glaring at him as he got out at a snails pace and started to chuckle at her, fueling her anger even more, "Congrats, _Racer X_. Very dramatic getting out slowly as if you are hurt. What? Trying to see if I still care anymore?"

He pulled off his mask as he stepped closer to her and bored the dark eyes that she always loved into hers, staring at her with something she couldn't name, "... And do you?"

She slid off the hood, her tall and curvy figure reached up to his nose in height making her a few inches shorter than his six foot, eyes now cutting into his, "You just expect me to jump into your arms after everything? You walked away from me, Rex. I would have had your back no matter what, I always have. I was - if we haven't gotten a divorce that I never knew about - your wife. You faked your death, for christ's sake! How do you expect me to feel? You need to show me that even though you changed your voice and face that you are still deep down the person I married, the father of my kids. You know - Bonnie and Rex know about the crash, your dad didn't exactly break it gently when it wasn't his place to.. And yet they still ask about you. Wondering what you were like.." She stepped away from him, opening the driver's side door but didn't get in until she said, looking back into his eyes, ". I understand that you left to protect us all." Her eyes gave away all the emotions that were pent up over the years, "I never moved on. Ever. But if you think I am going to just give into you, then I am afraid you have forgotten what I am like. I said I understood, that doesn't mean I like it and it certainly doesn't mean that I will make it easy on you to win it all back."

His eyes followed her car until it disappeared from sight, her words echoing in his mind as he thought about that dvd yet again. Her fights with his parents, comforting Speed after his 'death' and taking him under her wing, bringing him out of his shell, giving birth to Bonnie and Rex and the confrontation about his junior's name.. Everything she had to go through, good or bad, she was always his number one supporter.

"Come on, _Racer X. _Show me what you got."

His dark eyes held determination, as he got back into his car, driving fast in the direction she was heading to. He wasn't about to allow the best thing that ever happened to him walk out of his life for good.

Leah was quiet, not meeting any eyes that she knew were on her as Nyx walked through the doors with Speed which brought a wide smile on her face as she jumped up to greet him. All memories of the drive put in the back of her mind, she said what she needed to and said her peace. The ball was in his court now.. If he even rose to the challenge. She shook her head firmly.. So much for it laying in the back of her mind.

"I'm in." Speed's voice echoed on the rooms walls while Leah gave him a mock serious look.

"You mean you didn't come all this way, in the middle of the night no less, to wish me luck?" Speed gave her a smile as she put both her hands on her heart and hugged her causing her hands to move and hug him back. He counted himself lucky that he always had her by his side, never leaving his corner even if it was a tough fight, "You wound me."

"Speed." The Inspector stepped forward to them both making Leah back up to give them a moment. He didn't comment on her behaviour as he looked into Speed's dark eyes. Leah always was like that. "I wish for you to understand how much the C.I.B appreciates you here today and your involvement."

"I am not doing this for the C.I.B." Speed shook his head softly at the inspector. "I don't know anything about corporate crimes and honestly if I did it wouldn't really matter." My eyes glared daggers and holes in the back of his head that my hand was just itching to slap. Show some respect, will you? The only reason why he felt that way was because he was sheltered from it. "I am doing this because someone is trying to hurt my family and I am going to do everything I can to hurt him back."

She could tell that even with his mask on that Rex was just as proud as she was for taking a stand. She listened to his new defensive modifications, the shield one she was glad that Nyx took the idea from her car, nodded to Nyx so she would that Leah would walk him out and that she didn't need to.

"Speed." He looked at Leah as she stared back. "The mach five is not a T -180, it will be unbalanced because the stuff they added. I will fix it for you if you would like but I strongly suggest you don't go into a race with your car not operating at a top ten. I will try my best to stick with you in the race, no matter what, but I expect you to at least try and keep up with me. Don't expect them to all follow the rule book either. See you at the race and get a good nights sleep, Speed. Your going to need it."

Leah smiled and waved, after of course she told him to mind his manners, and she went to check on her children and go to bed herself, rolling her eyes at the dark shadow that took in the exchange. Look all he wanted but even though she wanted him back in her and their children's life, she needed to see if he was going to fight for it.

That after all this time he was still the Rex she knew and loved.. She didn't even want to know what those odds were though. Things may have changed over time but she decided to just wait and see.

**Next chapter will be the race and her putting Taejo Togokahn in his place after him freaking out that they lost while Racer X tries his best to reel her and his kids that he didn't know he even had back into his life. PLease review.**


End file.
